Kissing Plasma Underwater
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the thirteenth episode of Kirby Super Star. Intro Arin: Hey, welcome back to Game Grumps, guys. I think we've worked out our differences... '''Jon: ''(Wheezing laugh)'' That last episode was... was something else.'' Game progress The Game Grumps continue playing the Great Cave Offensive. They just roam around looking for areas they haven't been to for the most part. Discussion While in a save room, Jon wonders if the game actually saved, since it wasn't very clear. Arin brings up how he hates it when that happens in programs, with a pop-up window appearing for only a second so it's impossible to read. As an example, he mentions faxing something earlier that day. Jon is just surprised he faxed at all, since it's so outdated. Arin agrees, adding that he finds older things like that a bother, including having to send copies of bills in paper form. Suddenly, this causes Jon to remember a hilariously inappropriate business e-mail Arin sent recently. Arin points out how business stuff is of course necessary, but both of them are very bad at it, as well as being intent on fucking with people. He brings up when he and Jon had to set up the joint bank account for Game Grumps. At the bank, Jon and Arin were asked to write their titles for the account, but while Arin did as expected and wrote "partner", Jon instead wrote "fartner". As he handed in the paper, the bank employee looks at it, then asks "Uh, excuse me, do you want me to lose my job...?" Arin then jokes about how, in a hypothetical legal battle between them over the channel, everything would go to him anyway because there are no laws about fartners. This tangent about legal battles causes Jon to reassure Arin that he doesn't believe he would do such a thing, saying he trusts him and that he is generous. After some more shenanigans, Jon brings the e-mail that started the previous discussion up again, to finally tell that story. Arin explains he had to send some official documents to "like the financial administrator of the company" three times. By the third time however, he was so sick of it that he made the mail say something along the lines of "Mmm here's my paperwork, love love kiss kiss". The response noted that "someone's in a great mood today" and included a very official picture of the administrator at his desk. Throughout this, the Grumps make some off-hand conversation about the properties of Plasma Wisp, including how he can't produce static electricity underwater. Arin then notices a hieroglyph in the background that reminds him of a golliwog, a type of blackface. Jon doesn't think so. They discuss Japan's tendencies towards racism because of being so isolated, and Arin brings up Oil Man from Megaman, who had to be recolored blue with yellow lips due to resembling a blackface caricature, as well as old Tezuka manga, with the 2007 version of Cyborg 009 having redesigns for the same reason. Meanwhile, Jon is once again getting tired of the Great Cave Offensive. As a result, the Grumps exchange "that look you give your friends when they're just not cooperating - the dude, c'mon-face". Arin remains determined to continue. Jon expresses his frustration by saying a word censored by Barry (with an elephant noise and picture), twice. Jon concludes something he wanted to say much earlier, pointing out that in Animal Crossing: City Folk, you can only tell one character directly that they are adorable: Blathers' niece Celeste. He briefly mentions how cute she is, then immediately makes things weird by claiming he'd "bang her if she wasn't an owl girl". Quotes "Arin is a generous motherfucker."- Jon Outro Jon: I'm gonna put my dick in dis pizza. Next time on Game Grumps... Anybody remember dat? If anybody remembers dat... (Mumbles, then snorts) External links * Category:Episodes Category:Kirby Super Star Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes